Rhino Steel Zord
The Rhino Steel Zord is the rhinoceros-themed Carrier Zord/Animal Spirit of the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger. Overview It is controlled by the Control Dagger and is found at the Rhino Nexus. It sports a blade horn and has the ability to carry all the Animal Spirits at once. The Rhino Ranger didn't get this Zord when he transformed the first time. He got it in the episode "Race to the Nexus" when he awakened it with the Control Dagger. Appearances: Jungle Fury Episodes History It was seemingly vanished by Dai Shi's dragon form in "Now the Final Fury". It is unknown if it did get revived after Dai Shi was destroyed as it was only acquired in a solid form, not fully an Animal Spirit. Rhino Warrior Mode The Rhino Steel Zord can also transform into a battle mode named the Rhino Warrior Mode, after which the horn becomes its sword. This form was also named the Rhino Pride Megazord '''at one point. It wields a massive yellow blade (made from the Rhino's horn and head and calls the Rhino Steel Blade) to hack and slash it's enemies. The finisher (dubbed by Dominic the '''Rhino Steel Blade Attack) involves charging up the sword with yellow energy and then drawing the Pai Zhuq symbol in the sky with the blade. The symbol would fire forth and mortally wound the enemy, making them give their final words before complete obliteration. In the episode "Race to the Nexus", it was powerful enough to destroy Carnisoar. Appearances: Jungle Fury Episodes Jungle Master Stampede/Jungle Pride Charge Jungle Master Stampede See also: Herculean Giant SaiDaiGekiFire Jungle Master Stampede was one of the three final combination of Jungle Master Megazord, Wolf and Rhino Steel Zord. The Rhino Steel Zord carries the Wolf Zord on its neck and Gorilla Zord (in Jungle Master Megazord upper body form) on its back as the Antelope and Penguin run alongside it. The Wolf, Antelope, and Penguin fly at the enemy releasing energy attacks, as the Rhino slashes with its horn, before the Jungle Master's fists hit it. Appearances: Jungle Fury Episodes Jungle Pride Charge See also: Beast-Fist Giant SaiDaiGekiTohja Jungle Pride Charge was one of the three final combination of Jungle Pride Megazord, Wolf and Rhino Steel Zord. The Rhino Steel Zord carries the Wolf Zord on its neck and Tiger Zord (in Jungle Pride Megazord upper body form) on its back as the Jaguar and Cheetah run alongside it. The Tiger, Wolf, Jaguar and Cheetah spin around at high speed, creating a powerful tornado that knocks the enemy into the sky. The Jaguar, Cheetah and Wolf then jump up, attacking one after the other, and the Rhino slashes the enemy with its horn blade. Appearances: Jungle Fury Episodes Animal Spirit Stampede Animal Spirit Stampede was one of the three final combination of all of the Animal Spirits (excluding Lion and Chameleon before combine into true form of Jungle Pride Charge). The Rangers summon all of the animal spirits in their control with the Rhino Steel Zord in the center, the Tiger, Cheetah, Jaguar, & Antelope Zords at its right, the Elephant, Gorilla, & Wolf Zords, at its left, and the Bat, Shark, & Penguin Zords in the air. The animal spirits release beams of energy to destroy an opponent. When this isn't enough, they form Animal Spirit Stampede, Full Fury in which the Tiger Zord (in Jungle Pride Megazord upper body form) rides on the Rhino Zords back and utilize the Savage Spin, Full Fury attack Appearances: Jungle Fury Episodes Jungle Pride Charge with Lion and Chameleon Power See also: Beast-Fist Giant SaiDaiGekiTohja Jungle Pride Charge with Lion and Chameleon Power is the final combination all of the Animal Spirits and true form of Jungle Pride Charge. The Rhino Steel Zord carries the Wolf Zord on its neck and Tiger Zord (in Jungle Pride Megazord upper body form) on its back. The Lion forms armor for the Jungle Pride Megazord upper body, and the Chameleon attaches to its right arm, as the Jaguar and Cheetah run alongside the Rhino. The Lion fires purple energy orbs as the Chameleon fires its stabbing tongue at the enemy, then the rhino strikes the enemy's armpit and sends them flyingthen the Wolf, Jaguar and Cheetah fly at the enemy releasing energy attacks, as Jungle Pride Megazord torso spins slashing with a saber formed from the Lion's tail. Appearances: Jungle Fury Episodes Toys * A Transforming Rhino Steel Megazord was released in Jungle Fury (toyline). This was a new Bandai America mold, designed to work with other Transforming zords. The deluxe version was released in late 2008 on the Disney Store website as an exclusive. * A Micro Zords version was also made. * A 5-inch Megazords version was released with a few Jungle Fury Adventure Sets. Notes to be added Appearances See Also Category:Zords Category:Jungle Fury Category:Animal Spirits Category:Carrierzords Category:Zords (Jungle Fury) Category:Rhino Zords Category:White Ranger Zords Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords